What Are You?
There are many personalities, attitudes and appearances we display to many other people around us yet, sometimes, we can never truly understand why and how we can relate to them. But, with what we can use from many famous pages on this wiki, these example personalities can hep you understand who may be your related personality to and why! [''WARNING - This will be Famous Creepypastas we have all read at least once in the past, not any OCs. OCs include spin-offs or alternate versions of said Creepypastas (e.g Laughing Jill or Homicidal Liu) as well as the obvious ones that many users on the wiki create.] 'Slender Man' You may act more distant, not wanting to be disturbed by many as well as attend to your own business. However, it affects others. As they try to either keep their distance or attempt to get closer to you, you can't help but to try and seem ''normal once a bit of gossip has been shared. Behaviour is out of the question as you begin to feel that you stalk people rather than actually following them to talk about recent topics of interest. Your physical appearance is quite affected as well: your body is thinner yet, you do not feel much of a difference, your height has increased yet, you feel like you are at the exact same level as every other person. Jeff The Killer Despite what you may think, you are clearly unstable. Anger and violent intentions cloud your consciousness, while your subconsciousness holds most of your decency and rationality. Your mind is locked in a rampaging state, no-one is truly safe and even you yourself are affected by the feeling of betrayal from everyone you encounter. Disfigurement isn't the first or last option as you try to alter what other view of you, to make them fear you. Everyone is there to mock you, punish you for their crimes...You feel that they need to understand that pain by committing to an aggressive attitude along with several threats/attacks made towards those who may not even know who you are. BEN Drowned Your own existence feels programmed. Every action taken has either been made before or you cannot find any other change to your usual, tedious routine every day. However, you managed to reach out to others, teasing them with scares and "jokes" as a difference. But, it is not a good difference. People fear you, people are upset by your choice to ruin such lovable and innocent things for them, their own childhood has been corrupted by you. Needless to say, you get a fair share of karma once you can never escape such a habit. No matter how much you attempt to change what has been altered, people either fear you or hate you, meaning you can never escape your new fate. Ticci-Toby The life you own is too...strange. Your behaviour is mostly erratic, unpredictable by many people as your attitude to much seem focus yet, it isn't. The appearance you hold acts differently, you are unkempt most of time, not caring for much that others may say about you in your own face or behind your back. While you may not seem too violent, you are not stable enough to hold a conversation without the partner you are speaking to becoming uncomfortable. Maybe it's the fact you cannot stop ranting on about how perfect your life is with the appearance and actions you do without much notice of what "normal" truly is, maybe it is the fact that something that could relate to some form of a guardian reinforces its own laws towards you in such a brutal manner, you find it comforting...maybe it could be the fact that this person never wanted to discuss anything with you to begin with. Laughing Jack While the appearance you create may include dull colours, your attitude to many things is quite the contrast. You don't hide your enthusiasm to many and include such fun activities as well as treats for new friends you encounter in such a short span of time. The times you spend are wonderful and joyous to say the least, you and your newly introduced friends enjoy the time spent but, you hate to say goodbye. Goodbyes mean you must wait more for your friend to return, to create a possibility that they may move on with someone else to replace you...that isn't quite a friendly thing to do. So, what could be more fun? Your once hilarious jokes become tedious to hear over and over again, your places of interest are becoming dull each day you go back and your friend doesn't wish to stay by you anymore to play. But, you have one more chance left to prove them wrong...and it will show them who you truly could be given the time of day and the lack of morals to display what your actual idea of "fun" is. Eyeless Jack The details relating towards your origin remain up to speculation by many, some of which have attempted to create who you once were. Some claim you as someone altered by the rituals beyond our world, some claim you were never human to begin with and some seem keen on the idea that you are secretly taking the size and appearance of a human being while claiming the lives and kidneys of humans. As for who you are, you're not quite certain anymore. You rely on others to announce your presence into society as you begin to develop a new side towards yourself everyday, a new identity you can call your own which is always tampered with or completely different each day you continue your usual routine. Surely, it does't seem too sinister...That is, until you become too dependent on who you can trust to label you as such things. Without them, who or what are you to become? (Credit towards Saki or AGSonic Official) Judge Angels The life came very miserably, as one of your parents is abusive, wishing for you to not even exist. And all because you look different from them. You are very judgemental, yet obersvant, finding out the person's horrendous crimes and would do anything to stop them. As you never experinced the outside world, you tend to be shy and passive, and you end up realizing reality, which drove you insane, having to be more aggressive towards anyone. With the right person, you can achieve on affection, or what is called, love. (Credit towards JustAMemer) Jane The Killer On the exterior, you act tough, stubborn and lively, but on the inside, you are hurting and broken-hearted. Because you have been traumatized by something and are still dealing with the pain of loss, and are trying to find ways to cope with your grief and learning to heal. Regardless if it may or may not involve negative and self-destructive behavior. At one point in your life, you have stopped caring altogether as you thought nothing mattered anymore. But with time, you have managed to keep your life together and have learned to be that loyal and cheerful person you originally once were again. (Credit towards JustAMemer) Clockwork You're quite an exaggerating individual, your sour attitude has the potential to turn friendships/relationships bitter with constant arguments and fights. And you have this persistent need to have people on your side and you frequently play the victim in order to get your way or to win an argument but is still highly guaranteed to lose, and so you end up hopelessly trying to convince and talk people into sticking up for you and understanding your part of the story. (Credit towards JustAMemer) Rouge Very loyal and family-orientated. You absolutely adore children and you're extremely protective over them, and you would never hurt a child under any circumstances. You tend to make yourself the "mother/father figure" to any child you're around. Overall, you're mostly quiet and timid on most days, you also appreciate nature and you prefer to spend a lot of your time in a pine forest. But when around others you like to play and joke around. But, the hard part would be getting yourself to like and trust others in the beginning, as you're very suspicious and curious about strangers. However, you are with open arms, but whenever you feel threatened or when someone harms you or someone you care about, you are not afraid to lash out and at that point are capable of doing anything regardless if it's violent, including for the sake of others. (Credit towards JustAMemer) The Nurse Ann Many people see you as caring, and that is further from the truth. You don't have that much going for you except for the fact that you're honestly very selfish, aggressive and just an overall not a very likeable person, but you somehow don't care about others think of you. It seems that your personality has significantly changed a lot throughout the years, because before what you are now you were sweet and gentle. You used to be accepting of everyone and would put rights over morals but now... that is no longer a part of you in any capacity. You practically hate everything that comes across your path, and most of the time you have to fake emotions and liking people just to get by on a day-to-day basis. (Credit towards JustAMemer) Zero To put it bluntly, you hate people and you're not afraid to admit either. Then again, you're anti-social so you don't bother with interaction anyway. You have a tendency to break the rules... a lot. You're literally out of your mind, you know a lot more about yourself than others are aware of, and you purposely like to get on people's nerves. You're also very manipulative, the only time you make friends and relationships is only so you can get what you want from them. However, you are a sharp thinker, you know precisely what you like/want in life, and you somewhat can come across as wise and highly intelligent. Smile Dog Despite seeming harmless to your observers on the outside, your intentions are obvious and clear to those who dare belittle you and what you're capable of. Category:Work In Progress Category:Creepypasta stories